In conventional circuit arrangements which include a microprocessor, the driving circuit of the reset terminal of the microprocessor is implemented by a voltage regulator designed to emit the reset signal.
German Patent No. 43 02 232 describes a circuit arrangement which includes a microprocessor. A wake-up signal is periodically provided to bring a microprocessor, which is in an inactive state, into an active operating state. However, no further explanations regarding a driving circuit for a reset terminal are described in this publication.